Mattress-supporting foundations for conventional box springs are often made of wooden frame members with a cloth outer cover. The conventional box springs are large and heavy. They require a considerable storage space and, therefore, are expensive for stocking in inventory, especially in different sizes, and they have a high cost for transporting them from the factory to the customer or mattress manufacturer. Improvements are always sought in the expense of manufacturing, handling, assembling and transporting bed foundations and in the quality of the end product.
The present invention provides a metal bed foundation manufactured in modular form and capable of being transported and assembled at a reasonably low cost, while providing a high quality end product.